1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with portable heatgenerating devices and more particularly concerns heating devices which employ and utilize heat generated by the exothermia of a flameless chemical reaction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior to my invention, apparatus and devices comprising heaters employing chemical reactions as the heating means were known. In general, the devices of the prior art have not enjoyed a widespread commercial use because they are too complex in construction or are too inefficient for practical use. The device of my invention provides useable heat in quantity and for periods of time sufficient even for the sterilization of utensils, to cook meats, carry out chemical reactions and like uses where high caloric yields are required for prolonged periods of time.